Remnant's Resident Godling
by The Nexus -Sign
Summary: Ryuuto was a simple God. He was forced to watch the entirety of the Hyperverse, with a few thousand breaks/vacations in between. His higher-ups enjoyed balance, but he wanted to have fun. The best way to have fun, in his opinion, was to mess around with some mortals. How would the RWBYverse react to one ridiculously powerful Godling? Implied RoseDragon. Mainly FrostMurder.


**Welcome to my newest story, inspired by NeonZangetsu's "Not Going Home" series.**

**This is my third RWBY fic, because I'm **_**addicted**_ **to the show. This specific fic will take place during Volume 5 of RWBY, because I'm too lazy to go through Volumes 1 through 4, sadly.**

**Fair warning though, this Ryuuto is **_**much**_ **stronger than the ones you know right now.**

_**Remnant's Resident Godling - Chapter One**_

_-RRG-_

_**Shattering The Skies**_

_Humanity. What a wonderful creation._

_So beautiful, yet so flawed. So hopeful, yet so despaired. A perfect balance, an equilibrium that I'm sure my higher-ups enjoyed._

_Only issue is, while my higher-ups enjoyed seeing "balance"; I liked to have fun. Thankfully, I apparently get vacation days. I've sent two soul fragments to this _"_**RWBY"**_ _verse already, but the real question is…_

_**How will "RWBY" react to the real me?**_

* * *

'_SERPENT, I'M GOING ON BREAK!'_ A white-and-red haired young man mentally screamed out, as a snake slithered into the room, looking upwards into the void that the young man was suspended in.

The snake shifted into a teenager with light brown skin, black hair, and chocolate brown eyes that seemed vaguely snake-like. He wore a snake-skin coat over his form, and held a wooden snake-head staff in his left hand.

The man, Serpent, tilted his head. "Break, eh? Well, I suppose in the real world its been a few years, and you are new to the job…" Serpent then shrugged. "Alright Ryu, as your ever-so-kind Creator, I'll give you a break." Serpent snapped his fingers and Ryuuto was unceremoniously dropped from his position from the Void, with the blue strings holding him snapped immediately.

Ryuuto fell onto his bottom onto his "new" throne, shaking his head and getting up. He tried to speak, but found his voice was hoarse, so he healed it with a bit of Healing Magic. "Thanks, Serpent." He spoke finally after some time. "I appreciate your assistance."

"Of course, old friend." Serpent nodded, as Ryuuto left to the RWBY-verse.

* * *

Raven Branwen was having an interesting day to say the least.

Her tribe had recently captured the Schnee heiress, who they would later ransom. But now, they found a man who fell from the sky, landing right in her camp.

They captured the mystery man, who offered zero resistance and even gave them all of his weapons. When questioned on why he was acting so submissive, he claimed it was "to assure that he wasn't a threat".

So, when her tribesmen told her of what happened, she was immediately curious on who this man was. Taking Vernal with her, she visited the lone cage he was kept in. Raven would have been lying to herself if she didn't think he wasn't moderately attractive to her at the least. He had messy white-red hair accompanied by dual-colored eyes, one was red and burning with fierce tenacity. The other was yellow-green and seemed to be filled with hints of boredom. He wore a light and dark gray jacket with a dark blue shirt underneath, blue dress pants, and black shoes. Over his heart, he wore a silver and black medallion, marked by a scythe and a moon.

His look wasn't the only thing that caught Raven's attention. It was this feeling of power surrounding him. Pure, unadulterated power. Power that she could use against Salem, hopefully. The man looked at Raven, and then smiled. "Ah, how lucky am I… to be graced with the presence of the magnificent Raven Branwen herself." He stood to his full height, easily over 6 foot, Raven mused; and bowed his head. "How may I help you?"

"There is nothing you can do to help my family, but you can answer my questions. Who are-" The man raised a hand, cutting Raven off as he looked around, frowning briefly.

"Q&A will have to wait until later it seems, my dear." He seemed apologetic about that statement, but Raven now had another question.

"What do you mean by that?!" Raven and Vernal both demanded simultaneously, with the mysterious man turning to look at them.

"Grimm." He simply said, as suddenly a hoard of Grimm barged into the tribe's borders. Every tribesman instantly brought out their weapons and charged into battle with the Creatures. The man sighed and snapped his fingers, the cage surrounding him bending outwards and allowing him to exit. "Quickly gonna answer some big questions, and then head into battle. Name's Ryutensei James Henderson-Shock, I prefer to be called Ryu or Ryuuto, I'm a Godling, came here on vacation, and now will help your tribe fend off these Grimm because I like you and feel like being nice."

He then walked off into the battlefield, leaving a confused Vernal and a somewhat stunned Raven. Ryuuto put out his hands (**A/N: think of a T-Pose**) and waited briefly, before two near-identical pistols shot into his hands. One was silver and gold, with some words engraved into the metal. The other was black and red, also containing engravings. Twirling the guns briefly, seemingly loading them up if the sounds Raven heard from the guns were to be trusted, the man instantly began to unload bullets into the Grimm hoard.

Within seconds, the entirety of the Grimm were being cut down in number, each bullet either causing the Grimm to light on fire and burn away or seemingly just "erase" it from existence for lack of a better term. All the while, Ryuuto was smiling viciously. "All these weak-ass Grimm, pfft. Salem better up her game." He muttered to himself, as he turned and walked back to Raven. He inclined his head, as Raven noticed her tribe was having an easier time killing the Grimm now they were less in number. "You may return to interrogating me, Miss Branwen. I will return to my cage."

Raven smiled uncharacteristically, as he saw this man wasn't only a powerful asset, but an "generous" and "heroic" kind of person. The kind that worked for others in need just because he could. This man truly was interesting…

* * *

Elsewhere, 5 beings were sitting on thrones in a circle. These were the ones known as the Primal Six, though one of their kind was missing.

The leader, known officially as the Empty God, was a young adult who looked to be of European descent. He had messy brown hair and dull hazel eyes, along with his form being cloaked by a large cape. He sat on a throne made of pure gold and obsidian.

Another one, Death, was sitting on a throne of blue and black. He seemed weary, well into his 30s; with black hair and black eyes. His skin was pale, as if he hadn't seen the sun in ages, and he wore clothes similar to a edgelord's. In his hands was a black-gray scythe, and 2 rings were on his left hand. One on his ring finger (silver), and the other on his pinky finger (black). He also had large black wings, that seemingly cut into the light like a black hole. He seemed bored, to say the least.

Death's younger sister, Life, was a golden haired young woman. Her eyes were blood red, as if she was ready to take away a life at any moment, but at the same time they were caring and soft. She wore a pale white and gold dress, and had a golden spear along with golden feathery wings on her back. She sat on a throne of silver and sky blue.

There were two oddities among the Six, one being the Destroyer God; Hawk. He was somewhat normal looking to say the least, aside from the hawk-like wings on his back and his eyes. His hair was curly and black, with mismatched eyes; one gold and the other blue. His clothes were torn and worn, as if he didn't bother fixing them, and were randomly stitched together. His throne was made of simple mahogany wood.

The other was a vaguely male being made of pure dark energy and seemingly looked like oil or tar. He was aptly named The Shadow, for his abilities to blend in with the darkness. His thone was pitch black, with silver outlines.

They were all waiting for their final member, Serpent the Creator God. Said Creator walked into the Void where they met, a faint smile on his face. He found his throne, a green and yellow one, and sat down. "Alright people, what's up!"

Hawk glared at his long-time rival. "What's _up_, Serpent, is that you seemingly _released_ the Alpha Ryuuto upon another universe." The Destroyer screeched slightly.

Serpent shrugged in a noncommittal manner. "And that's an issue how?"

Death spoke up. "The issue is that you, being the ever-optimistic _fool_ that you are; just caused a permanent change in a timeline."

Serpent again waved away any concerns. "Don't worry, Ryuuto entering that timeline didn't do anything major. I made sure his entry caused a timeline-branching."

Life sighed. She loved her brothers, but sometimes they got on her nerves. "As much as I love giving Ryuuto free-reign to do as he pleases, we also have to make sure to keep him from doing anything…"

"_Damaging to other timelines?"_ The Shadow provided, his voice entering everyone's minds. The Shadow couldn't speak, due to not having a mouth to speak from, or any facial features to begin with. He instead relied on telepathy and mental communication.

"Yes, that. Thank you, Shade." Life nodded. "Someone'll have to keep him from doing that. He can have fun, as long as it doesn't infect other worlds."

"Quarantine's a bitch to deal with anyways." Hawk muttered.

Everyone was silent, as they didn't want to do that job. Finally, with a resigned sigh that echoed in everyone's minds, Shadow spoke up. "_I'll do it. I'll be the one to stand against Ryuuto, the 'bad guy', if you will."_

Everyone looked at Shadow thankfully. "Right." The Empty God finally spoke. "But fair warning, Shadow. We all know that you do not care for any Ryuuto we've made, let alone the Alpha. If you so much as harm a hair on him…"

"**We'll all stand against you, and stand with him."** The other 5 Primal Gods glared at Shadow, who nodded.

"_...Right."_

And with that, the meeting was adjourned.

* * *

Yang Xiao-Long was being led into the bandit tribe's camp by some bandits that she beat up a while ago. With her escorts, she arrives at the main tent that belonged to her mother, Raven Branwen. Yang stared forwards, unmoving and unwavering, as her mother exited the tent with her mask on.

"Mom." Yang greeted, placing a hand on her hip. Raven went to remove her mask, took it off, and smiled slightly.

"Yang." Raven placed the mask on a nearby crate, as she walked forwards a bit. "So, after all this time, you finally decided to visit me."

Yang felt her left hand shaking, and used her robotic one to calm it down. "You know that I searched for you. I spent years looking for you."

"And you've found me. You were patient, determined, and strong enough to make your dream a reality." Raven seemed proud. "Well done, Yang. But did you have to be so rough with my men?"

"Listen, Raven, your men are _okay_ in my standards." A male voice came from within Raven's tent, as Ryuuto walked out of it, sniggering slightly. "Don't worry about that, I'll make sure to fix that later."

Yang focused her lilac eyes on the unknown male, a frown on her face. "Mom. Who's this. He doesn't look like…"

A random bandit cut in, speaking for Raven. "A member of the tribe? A bandit? No, he's not. But what he is, and what he's doing here, isn't your-"

Ryuuto raised a hand, silencing the bandit. "It's fine, she has all the rights to question my presence… but that comes later." He looked at Yang with his eyes warm and welcoming. Yang was confused, who was this man, and how did he manage to order around a bandit tribe if he wasn't a member?

"Right. I'm sure this is all very overwhelming. But I must admit that you've proven yourself. So any questions you have I'll be happy to answer. You can stay with us tonight. I'll even have the cooks whip up something for you." Yang's frown deepened.

"That's not why I'm here." With that sentence, the bandits began muttering to themselves.

"What was that?" Raven lost her smile instantly.

"I'm not here for you. Ruby is somewhere in Mistral. She's with Qrow, and she's going to need my help. I just need you to take me to her." Yang explained, placing her hands on her hips. Ryuuto tilted his head like a confused puppy, finding her defiance interesting. He knew she'd do this, of course, due to watching the timeline. But it was something else to see it in person.

"And why would I do that?" Raven questioned, her arms crossed.

"Because we're family." Yang clapped her hands together, a smile on her face.

Raven scowled and began muttering to herself. "Family. Only coming around when you need something." Ryuuto looked at his host worriedly, placing a hand on her shoulder and unconciously releasing his Peaceful Aura. The aura sent Raven into a semi-blissful state, as she was calmed down. "Right. I have to say, I'm disappointed. After all, you found me, didn't you? Why not take that drive and use it to find your little sister if she means that much to you?"

"Because _you're_ gonna save me time." Yang said. "Ruby was heading to Mistral, but there's no guarantee she's made it there. Looking for her in Anima could take ages. But... Dad told me how your Semblance works."

"Tai…" Raven muttered under her breath, red eyes looking to the floor.

"You can bond to certain people." Yang smirked and crossed her arms across her chest. "And when you do, you could create a portal that takes you straight to them. You've got one for Dad. One for me. And you've got one for Qrow. He promised me he'd watch out for Ruby before he left. And I trust him. So, make a portal to my uncle and sister, and I'll be on my way."

"You know, it takes real strength to march in here and demand such a favor of me. I've got to say, I'm impressed. It's very noble to want to help out your sister. But if she's with Qrow, then she's already a lost cause." Raven paced around the front of her tent, a hand on her weapon, Omen.

"What does that mean?" Yang cut in.

"You don't want to get mixed up in all of that, Yang. Ozpin is not the man you think he is. And Qrow is a fool for trusting him." She shook her head disappointedly. "I would know, I trusted him once, too."

"I don't care what you think." Yang said, as Ryuuto began to laugh to himself. "And you, what's so funny, huh?!"

Ryuuto waved off Yang's words. "Sorry, I'm just… it's interesting seeing you act like this, when once you were obsessed with trying to find your mom." He then took a deep breath, giving Yang a calm smile. "By all means, Yang, continue. Don't mind me."

"Regardless, your choice is your own. All I'm suggesting is that instead of getting wrapped up in something too big for you, for any of us, that maybe you take a moment to wonder if you're already where you belong." Raven said, as Ryuuto rolled his eyes discreetly, knowing Yang wouldn't join the Bandit Tribe. At least, not this Yang.

Yang shook her head. "Save your breath. You can spout off whatever you want, but _nothing_ is going to keep me from my sister."

"Well aren't you stubborn." Raven disappointedly said.

"I get it from my mom." Was Yang's quick retort.

"Well, if that's how you feel, then it sounds like we're done here. Take her away." Raven turned away, going to walk into her tent. Bandits began to surround Yang, weapons readied.

Yang looked around, before a cold angry expression settled on her face. "Did you not hear me?" Raven turned to her just as she was about to enter her tent. "I said, send me to Qrow **damn it**!" Yang's eyes turned red with her anger.

"That's enough!" A bandit cried out. "You watch your mouth in front of our leader!"

Yang glared at the bandit. "Make me." She coldly said. The bandit looked to another one, before raising his blade and charging at Yang. The Xiao-Long girl punched the bandit into a tent, revealing a caged Weiss.

Ryuuto hummed to himself. '_Her attack power's okay, I suppose.'_ He thought to himself. Ryuuto's senses were then overloaded, unable to hear the chat between Yang and Weiss as he felt a suffocating power enter Remnant, one only he could sense as a God. '_One of the Primal Six is here…'_

He was only snapped out of his trance when Weiss and her Summon started to make a ruckuss. He frowned and snapped his fingers, a large black lightning bolt striking the floor next to the Huntresses-in-Training and the Summon. "**I've had enough. You'll all give me a headache."**

"Thank you, Ryuuto." Raven nodded to the powerful magic-user. "If you people don't keep it together this place will be crawling with Grimm." She then turned to Vernal. "Give the girl her weapon back." Vernal seemed surprised by the command briefly, before she tossed Myrtenaster to Weiss. Raven then focused on the two. "You two, in my tent. Now."

"Why?" Yang asked defiantly.

"If you're really going after your sister, then you need to know the truth." Raven then turned around, about to enter her tent. She stopped and looked at Ryuuto, who was leaning on a pillar of her tent. "Ryuuto, you're welcome to do as you please. You may come with us, where Yang will most likely interrogate you…" Ryuuto smirked and gave off a small laugh at that, causing Raven to smile briefly as well. "Or you could go and spy on both sides of-"

Ryuuto stopped time briefly so they could talk without others hearing what they would talk about. Sensitive information and all that. "Spy on Ozpin and Salem's groups?" Ryuuto seemed tempted. "I'll do that soon, but I won't get too many chances to mess with your daughter's mind."

Raven shook her head. "Don't scar her for life, please."

"Hey, I wouldn't do that! It's my memories and the shit I had to deal with that would scar her." Ryuuto joked, before seeing Raven was serious about that statement. "...I'll skip all the more brutal stuff. But you have to realize she needs to be desensitized to mass death, murder, and genocide at some point, and to some extent."

"I know but… Your family's deaths… You wouldn't want her pitying you right?" Ryuuto stiffened at that. Raven had a point there. He already had enough pitying from Seras (or Life), as well as Vernal. Raven herself pitied him to an extent too.

"Fine… whatever. I'll make sure not to scar her… or show her my more 'pity'-inducing parts of my past." And with that, Raven nodded, as the two entered the tent.

* * *

-RRG 01 END-


End file.
